


Matter of Importance

by chewysun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fail!Stiles, Fluff, M/M, but no actual blowjobs, mentions of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysun/pseuds/chewysun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re you doing?” Derek asks dubiously, as Stiles passes his tongue over the dip of the spoon on a broad swipe, full flat of it dragging over the murky metal, <i>for a fifth time</i>.</p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Stiles is a little bit of a fail when it comes to straight-up seduction, but Derek doesn't mind. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter of Importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> so um it was like 2 am and i read [this prompt](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/60043825528/i-just-want-a-story-in-which-stiles-is-trying-to) on tumblr and this came roaring out of me in like 45 minutes, it's unbeta'd and my first work for teen wolf (and on AO3!!!) ever so i hope you enjoy

Life as Derek knew it five years ago was confusion, death, and fierce heartache; life was rouged with the haze of anger, grey-tinted at the corners with the inevitability and follow-through of his failures, shot through with the stark black of terror. But that was life as it was five years ago. Life now is a little different.

 

“Yo – anybody home?” Stiles’s voice follows the soft thunk of his door as it opens and shuts. Derek makes his way on silent bare feet to where Stiles is unlacing his boots in the foyer, back turned to Derek and a bag of groceries by his side. “I saw your car outside, so you’re here, unless you’re communing with nature like five miles away, enjoying your wolfy solitude, but I know you’d still hear me all the way out there with your freaky hearing _holy jesus_ make some noise or something!” The flailing never gets old, but now Derek is there to grab a handful of Stiles’s jacket to haul him up, whereas in the past he would’ve let the kid fall on his face as something to light up his day.

 

“Oh my god, you are literally the worst,” Stiles remarks grumpily. He bends to pick up the plastic bag he brought while Derek enjoys the heat that flushes Stiles’s face from the adrenaline of being startled.

 

“Definitely,” Derek deadpans easily, following Stiles into the kitchen. The groceries are stocked away into the fridge and freezer as Derek looks on, leaning with his forearms on the kitchen island and a quirk he can feel at the left corner of his lips. Derek’s only got thin sleep pants and a henley on, but Stiles is swaddled and still chilled in what Derek knows is at least two shirts over a tank, a sweater, a winter coat, a scarf, long johns, and jeans. The tip of Stiles’s nose is starting to pale, but coming into the house it had been a near-violent pink.

 

The groceries put away, Stiles disappears briefly back into the hall and reappears after shedding several layers and his scarf. He pulls two spoons from the drawer and a new carton of ice cream from the freezer, smirking at Derek as he cuts away the sealing plastic. Derek raises his eyebrow at all of it, because it's the coldest January he can ever remember having and Stiles bought _ice cream_ , but only gets a spoon in reply. Silently ( _odd_ , he thinks) they dig in and enjoy their first spoonfuls, and that’s when Derek realizes something, because Stiles is giving his spoon quite a lot of… _attention_.

 

“What’re you doing?” Derek asks dubiously, as Stiles passes his tongue over the dip of the spoon on a broad swipe, full flat of it dragging over the murky metal, _for a_ _fifth time_.

 

“Nothing,” Stiles says, always innocent to the last.

 

Derek side-eyes him for a second, but Rocky Road is his favourite and he hates too-melty ice cream like he hates being shot full of wolfsbane, so he tries to ignore it. Except then Stiles starts _humming_ , and making breathy little noises without actually saying anything, little mms and aahs that make him look up to where Stiles is squinty-eyed and running his free fingers in circles on the counter, tugging at his open collar and generally not settling. Stiles is getting squirmy, and Derek is getting more amused by the second.

 

By around Derek’s twelfth spoonful ( _Rocky Roooooad_ , his mind moans), Stiles appears to be over Derek’s blank expression and general air of not-caring, because he stabs his spoon into the half-full tub and shoves his way into the space between Derek and the edge of the island. Derek, with his arms in the air and Lefty the Eyebrow crawling towards his hairline, gives Stiles a little smirk of his own. “Yes?”

 

Stiles huffs. “If it wasn’t blatantly clear, I am trying to seduce you.”

 

“Really?” Derek asks dryly. “’Cause the Rocky Road was seducing me better than you were.”

 

And now Stiles is pouting; he raises a brow of his own. “Pretty sure the Rocky Road wasn’t substituting a spoon for your dick.”

 

“No way, I totally thought you were just trying to get all the ice cream off it! I know you love Rocky Road almost as much as I do.”

 

Derek can do innocent to the last, too.

 

Stiles all but throws his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and arching his neck back. “Ugh, no really, the _worst_. No blowjobs for you.”

 

Derek stops resisting and buries his face in the offering of Stiles’s neck, the warmth of his slowly-heating skin. “Just kidding,” he breathes, mouth opening for a long, wet mark that Stiles shudders through. “But if you wanted to seduce me, you shouldn’t have brought the Rocky Road. It comes before you in the will.”

 

That earns him a smack to the head and the remaining ice cream in the garbage, but at least they get to the blowjobs, and Derek counts that as an acceptable win. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on my newly resurrected [tumblr ](http://prettychewy.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
